Power Rangers Crystal Beasts
Note: ''This series is developed by CureKurogane. The characters used in this story belong to their rightful creators, but the storyplot is created by CureKurogane himself. It is not to be edited unless you are MP6, or have asked CureKurogane permission. Thank you for your understanding.'' Power Rangers Crystal Beasts is an upcoming fanfiction PR series created by CureKurogane. It is planned on being a crossover series that takes place after the events of Voltron: Legendary Defender where one of the Paladins teams up with four teenagers on Earth, who bestow the power of five gemstones called the Crystal Gems and five crystallized robotic animals called the Gem Beasts, where they fight Gaaron, an ancient Galran who is trying to obtain both the Gems and the Gem Beasts to grant immense cosmic power. It is planned to have the story be posted on FanFiction.net and on Power Rangers Fanon. It is planned on being adapted into an anime Super Sentai series under the name Zyuseki Sentai Kiraranger. Production The concept of the series was developed by CureKurogane after becoming exposed to the 2016 Netflix animated series, Voltron: Legendary Defender and then reading a fanfiction which was a crossover between the said series and Power Rangers and it sparked complete interest in making a story that had elements of Voltron, but with characters of different series that fight as Power Rangers. Story Eons ago, there were five mystical jewels that travelled across the vast galaxies in five multicolored lights. Each jewel takes the form of five prescious gemstone, they represent the five elements of our universe. Those elements are fire, wind, water, lightning, and flowers, which the jewels manifest their powers within their light that glistened across the stars. But also, these jewels were accompanied with five colossal crystallized robots that travelled in light speed. These robots take the form of five great animals: the lion, pegasus, dragon, eagle, and tiger, and they also possess the power of the jewel's element, and even the jewel itself. Legends say that these relics have protected the galaxies for thousands of years, and many of the planets have been protected by their luster from forces of darkness. Both the jewels and the robots crash landed in the native planet of Altea, which were famously known for being the homeplanet of the legendary defender, Voltron. They were both discovered by the ancient Alteans and were facscinated by their illuminating power, only to have the robotic animals let out their cry as a warning to them... that someone was after their power. No one knew who, but this caught the attention of the first King of Altea and decides to have the jewels and the robots protected, thus dubbing them the "Crystal Gems" and the "Gem Beasts." But then, that's when everything changed... The attack was unexpected, and many lives have been lost in Altea as an ancient Galran named Gaaron felt the Gem and the Gem Beasts' power. Somehow, he had discovered them and their incedible abilities, and wanted to use them to manifest chaos all over the galaxies. Many of the Altean soldiers have lost their lives protecting their homeplanet, and this left the Gem Beasts and the Crystal Gems in the open, where Gaaron was able to reach for his chance in having them under his possession. But before he could reach, both the Gems and the Gem Beasts released a great force of energy, pulverizing every troop in Gaaron's army and saving Altea before vanishing and scattering into the galaxies. In the present day, one of the Gems were found after thousands of years of their absence. The Ruby Gem was ecountered in the planet Arus by Voltron Paladin, Keith for he and his Voltron team: Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance were celebrating their victory over Zarkon with Coran and Princess Allura. This caught the attention of Allura as she finds out about the Crystal Gems and their history, leaving the others in shock and confusion. But they were soon caught off guard, when the Castle of Lions were attacked by one of Gaaron's ships, for he has returned to claim the Crystal Gems and the Gem Beasts. Another battle was ensued, for Keith and his team were stationed in their five Lions to form Voltron once again. But as the fight started, they didn't notice that Gaaron has become more powerful than he was when he first attacked Altea and it made the Ruby Gem emit more of its light. Because of this, this caused the ancient Galran to overpower the mighty robot, destroying it into oblivion, which forced the five Paladins to evacuate. But before Gaaron unleashed another of his attacks, the Paladins were met with a loud roar. Revealing to be one of the Gem Beasts, the Ruby Lion. As it attacked many of Gaaron's new fleet, it started to bond with Keith, making him his new pilot, much to his shock. But their meeting was short lived for his friends were late caught in Gaaron's grasp and Allura tells Keith to protect the Ruby Gem and the Ruby Lion, forcing him to evacuate Arus, making Gaaron in pursuit. After escaping the ships, Keith along with the Ruby Lion travelled across the galaxy and ended up approaching Earth, where Keith notices his Ruby Gem glowing in a stronger light as well as the Ruby Lion, who flew into the planet's atmostphere. In the famous city of Angel Grove, California, four teenagers find the rest of the Crystal Gems and it caught the attention of Gaaron, for he has arrived at the Solar System and sent his troops along with Zarkon's former commander Sendak to retrieve the Gems and the Gem Beasts. Able to locate their elements, Sendak encounters the teenagers and demanded that the Gems should be handed to him before unleashing an attack on them. But before meeting their demise, Keith finally comes to the rescue and then suddenly... the five Crystal Gems started to synchronize together, giving the five a new power from their light and elemental abilities. And that power is five morphers that allows them to tap into the Gems' power and morph to the legendary superhero team: the Power Rangers! Characters Crystal Beast Rangers Crystal Maiden Rangers Allies *Alpha 5 *Princess Allura *Coran *Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane Galran Empire *Lord Gaaron *Sendak *Haggar Supporting Characters Arsenal Morphers/Gear *'Crystal Charge Morpher ' - Also known as the Crystal Charger is a wrist-mounted transformation device created for the Crystal Beast Rangers from the energy of their Crystal Gems. To activate it, the Rangers would shout out "Crystal Spark!" by slamming their fist and palms together, their morphers in front of them. (Note: The hand movements are used for the transformation in Choudenshi Bioman) *'Angel Aura Shift Mopher ' - Also known as the Aura Shift Morpher is a golden handheld transformation device created for the White Aura Léon Ranger (Shiro) from the energy of his Angel Aura Gem, and is modeled after the Doron Changer from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. To activate it, he shouts out "Crystal Spark!" *'Maiden Compact Morpher -' Also known as the Crystal Maiden Morpher is a compact-like transformation device created for the Crystal Maiden Rangers, and is modeled after the V-Changer Compacts from C''hikyuu Sentai Fiveman''. To activate it, the Maiden Rangers raise their morphers high in the air and shout out, "Crystal Spark!" ** Crystal Gems - The main items of the Crystal Beast Rangers. These relics take the forms of five gemstones and used their power to protect the galaxies with the accompany of the Gem Beasts. They were found by the native Alteans in the planet Altea and now in the possession of the main heroes who are using them to fight Gaaron as well as protect them from him. Each of the gemstones represent an element and possess the ability of their said respective element, and even have a different form of geometric shape. :::*'Ruby Gem' (Keith) - Fire / Reuleaux triangle :::*'Emerald Gem' (Flash) - Wind / Hexagon :::*'Sapphire Gem' (Jazz) - Water / Diamond :::*'Diamond Gem' (Dax) - Lightning / Five-pointed star :::*'Rubellite Gem' (Julie) - Flowers / Heart :::*'Angel Aura Gem' (Shiro) - Light / Eight-pointed star * Wrist Communicators - The main communication devices that are notably used by the Rangers from Mighty Morphin to Space. Originally created by former Blue Ranger, Billy Cranston, the Rangers are able to contact each other, and even teleport to the new Command Center that has been hidden for years after the rebuilding of Angel Grove. *'Crystal Guardian Battlizer' - The enhancement mode of the Red Ruby Lion Ranger. Sidearms *'Prism Blasters' - The Rangers' main sidearm in which they use for minor combat. The Prism Blasters manifest laser power created from their Gems' energy which come out in their respective colors. Gem Bayards The Gem Bayards (also known as the Crystal Bayards) are individual weapons that are given by the Crystal Chargers. Each of the Gem Bayard takes form of a weapon that bonds within the Rangers and allow them to wield them effortlessly. The Bayards possess the power from the gemstone and can perform signature attacks. They were named after Keith after he told them about his first weapon being named "Bayard" and because he thinks it fits more than "Power Weapons." *'Ruby Triggers' - Keith's Gem Bayard. It takes the form of two large handguns, which embodies the form of the lion, and they produce fire-based laser bullets that can can give critical damage. *'Emerald Rinken' - Flash's Gem Bayard. It is a giant six-pointed shuriken, part created from his Emerald Gem. It manifests the power of wind and can cut through almost anything. Because of the bond, Flash is the only person who can wield it well. *'Sapphire Arrow' - Jazz's Gem Bayard. This weapon is nothing but a large longbow, manifesting the essence of the Sapphire Gem, and the dragon. It allows Jazz to fire arrows, created from water energy and can perform point blank attacks. *'Diamond Slasher' - Dax's Gem Bayard. Taking the form of a large two-handed longsword, its blade made out of the Diamond Gem. It produces great lightning energy and can make clean cuts. The Diamond Slasher gives Dax the ability to handle a sword. *'Rubellite Daggers' - Julie's Gem Bayard. These weapons strongly resemble the Power Daggers, but its blades are longer and created from the Rubellite Gem. Embodying the claws of the tiger and the elemental power of flowers, the Rubellite Daggers allow Julie to perform flower-based attacks and can slice anything. Zords Gem Beast Zord System *Crystal Prime Megazord **Lion Rubyzord (Ruby Lion) **Pegasus Emeraldzord (Emerald Pegasus) **Dragon Sapphirezord (Sapphire Dragon) **Eagle Diamondzord (Diamond Eagle) **Tiger Rubellitezord (Rubelitte Tiger) Episodes NOTE: ''Whoever wants to add any episode ideas for Crystal Beasts, please send CureKurogane a message for permission. Otherwise, DO NOT edit the episode guide. Thanks for the understanding.'' *'Episode One:' Light of the Gems - In the first episode of Crystal Beasts, Keith, former Paladin of Voltron is on the run from Gaaron, an ancient Galran who is after the Crystal Gems and the Gem Beasts. Keith has the Ruby Gem in his possession and has bonded with the Lion Rubyzord aka the Ruby Lion. After going through a wormhole, he arrives on Earth, where he encounters the city of Angel Grove. In the city, four other teenagers, Flash Thompson, Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton, Dax, and Julie Yamamoto find the four Crystal Gems and their energy has caught the attention of Gaaron and has sent Sendak to retrieve the Gems and the Gem Beasts. After being brutal attacked by the Galran fleet, the four are rescued by Keith who finds out that they have found the Crystal Gems, and the five started to unleash their great power, giving them the Crystal Charge Morphers, allowing them to transform and fight off Sendak as the legendary team, the Power Rangers! *'Episode Two: History and Unity ' - Just after their first victory over the Galra, the new Crystal Beast Rangers were suddenly teleported to a mysterious underground base where they encountered a robot named Alpha 5, who told them that their new power has increased the Morphing Grid's energy, thus awakening the base known as the Power Chamber. As Alpha tells the five that since they've became the Power Rangers and must protect the Earth, Dax tells the group that he wasn't interested and abruptly quits the team, leaving the others in disbelief. But Dax was soon ambushed by Sendak where he had brought a monster called a Galra Beast to attack him and retrieve his Crystal Gem, only to have him escape. Dax tries to take off his Crystal Charger and it refuses to be removed, stating that the Gem has started a bond with him and can't be abstained. Soon, the other Rangers come to his aid when the Galra Beast attacks him once more, and now realizes that he has to take up the task, and joins his new team and new friends. *'Episode Three: Homecoming' - Coming soon... *'Episode Four: Two Heads Are Better than One' - Coming soon... *'Episode Five: New Assembly' - Coming soon... *'Episode Six:' The Red Paladin - Coming soon... Trivia *Power Rangers Crystal Beasts is the third PR series to have gemstones as its motif behind'' Power Rangers Jewel Beasts'' , and Power Rangers Prism Astro. *It is the second PR series to be based off the Voltron series after'' Power Rangers Lion Roar, however, having a new theme to flow in with the newest Voltron incarnation, Legendary Defender. Also, the series takes place in an AU, where it's after the events of Legendary Defender. *Aside of being a crossover series, it is also a post-Zordon series, where Alpha 5 returns and recruits the new Crystal Beast Rangers. *It is also takes elements of the 1984 series Choudenshi Bioman, hence the morphing sequence, but also is inspired by MP6's Sentai Series, ''Hōseki Sentai Gemranger. *Since Keith is from the Voltron series, the other Rangers originated from their franchises. **Flash Thompson - Spider-Man series **Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton - Danny Phantom **Dax - Monsuno series **Julie Yamamoto - Ben 10 series See also *Other gemstone-themed PR Series made by CureKurogane. **Power Rangers Jewel Beasts **Power Rangers Prism Astro *Power Rangers Lion Roar - CureKurogane's PR/Voltron Crossover series *Zyuseki Sentai Kiraranger - Super Sentai anime adaptation. Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Animated Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Power Rangers Crystal Beasts (Series) Category:American-Exclusive